Duele Respirar Traducción
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: *Traducción* Lily habla con James sobre la pérdida de un alma gemela, y sobre como aun puedes amar a alguien profundamente aunque no son tus destinados.


**Notas de la traductora**: ¿Nunca les ha pasado que se encuentran con una historia tan hermosa y sublime que quieren que todo el mundo la conozca? Bueno, esto me pasó a mi con este fic. Por más que me gustaría, no, no es mía, el trabajo y el honor de tan bella obra es de **Mieko Belle**, pueden encontrar su perfil en:   http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=116676 pero advierto, sólo habla inglés.  Mieko fue tan amable y gentil de permitirme traducir esta historia, porque simplemente es hermosa. No me cansó de leerla. El link para la historia original es: www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=925969 y si saben inglés no duden en ir a leerla. ¡Es hermosa!

Una vez dicho eso ^^ disfruten la lectura. Si quieren mandarle un mail a Mieko y no saben hablar inglés, me lo pueden mandar a mi y yo se lo hago llegar. Lo mismo va para con los reviews, yo se los haré llegar, ¡Así que dejen muchos! :P

Disclaimer:  Todos los personajes e pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de **Mieko Belle**, yo sólo traduje. 

Atte.

Kali.

**Duele respirar.**

Mi madre siempre solía decirme que hay una persona predestinada para cada uno de nosotros, y que la encontraremos si buscamos lo suficiente. Recuerdo haber estado sentada en el suelo con mi espalda contra sus rodillas mientras ella trenzaba mi cabello, o lo rizaba, o lo alaciaba, o simplemente jugaba con él mientras veíamos televisión, y Petunia y papi estarían en el sofá al otro lado del cuarto, y cada vez que mamá lo decía, papi la vería y nos daría a las dos una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa y nos diría, "No es cierto, Catherine. Hay _tres_ personas para mi, y todas están justo aquí."

Nunca he sido del tipo de personas que se molestan al ver a sus padres besándose. Ellos lo hacían mucho, y me calentaba justo hasta el centro saber que las dos personas que me habían dado la vida estaban tan profundamente enamorados que no podían soportar más tiempo separados del que su trabajo necesitaba.  Nunca necesitaban decirlo o hacer algo.  Estaba ahí en sus ojos y en la cercanía de sus abrazos y en lo tenso de sus hombros cuando el otro llegaba ligeramente tarde a casa por el trabajo. Necesitaban uno del otro para sobrevivir, y para mi eso era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Todas las niñas pequeñas sueñan con un amor así de profundo, me imagino, el tipo de amor que llena los cuentos de hadas y despierta a princesas durmientes de la maldición, y era una bendición más allá de toda comparación observar el amor en la realidad. Pero los años pasaron y papi de repente se enfermó seriamente con un tipo de enfermedad. Los odié por no decirme exactamente que era lo que le pasaba. Podía decir que ellos pensaban que a los nueve se es muy joven para entender.  Bueno, se equivocaron.  Entendí _completamente_ la parte que era importante. Entendí que papi estaba muriendo.  Podía saberlo por la forma en que la luz de los ojos de mamá empezó a desaparecer. Nunca volvió a cantar.  Tu hubieras adorado su voz, Jamie.  Ella cantaba como un ángel y bailaba como una brisa de verano, pero luego de que papi murió ella no pudo porque ya no estaba viva.

No me veas tan escéptico.  Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella estaba viva pero no estaba _viviendo._

Fue en ese entonces cuando el pensamiento de las almas gemelas empezó a asustarme. Es decir, han pasado diez años, y mamá aun llora hasta dormirse casi todas las noches porque duele incluso respirar sin el pecho de papi moviéndose al unísono del de ella. Aun no tiene cuarenta años y ella tiene esta maravillosa belleza natural como la de una mujer de una pintura Waterhouse, pero ella nunca pensará el salir con otro hombre.

Si, _hay_ un punto en todo esto, y estoy tratando de llegar ahí. Dime, Jamie, ¿_tú _crees que es cierto el pensar que todos tenemos un alma gemela?

Oh, mi amor... ¡no llores! Por favor, nunca quise hacerte llorar. Aquí, permíteme... Jamie, no seas tímido frente a mi. No tienes que avergonzarte por llorar. Y... ¿me estás escuchando, James? _Nunca_ te avergüences de amar. ¿de acuerdo?

Claro que se. ¿Cómo podría no haberlo notado? Te observo todo el tiempo. No puedo evitarlo, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir verdaderamente viva, cómo si estuviera volando cuando mis pies están en el suelo. Está bien amar y está bien estar triste. Puedo ver la mirada en tus ojos.  Es como el vacío que veo en los ojos de mamá cada vez que la visito.  Lo sé, querido. No eres el destinado de tu destinado, y duele. Lo sé, porque siento lo mismo.

Es un mundo bastante podrido, ¿no es así? No sé quien organiza estas cosas, pero han hecho un trabajo asqueroso en nuestro pequeño grupo. Sirius y... y Remus están destinados. Eso es bastante obvio para cualquier que los vea.... shh, cariño, por favor, _por favor_ deja de llorar... pero también creo que Remus es tu destinado. Y tu eres el mío.

¿Cómo sé que tu eres el mío? Sólo lo sé, en la misma manera en que tu suplicas por los labios de Remus en tu cuello y el toque de su piel desnuda contra tu costado y sábanas frescas en el otro. Créeme, corazón, he llorado lágrimas más que suficientes por nosotros dos. Ahora, si te calmas, tengo más que decir.

Mucho mejor. Ahora, escucha.  Si creo en la existencia de almas gemelas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que vivir bajo las reglas retorcidas y burlonas del destino. Sería injusto, Jamie, y sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo en esto. Yo creo – por favor, escúchame— que uno puede tener una vida llena y feliz sin su alma gemela. Piensa en toda esa gente que nunca conocerá a su otra mitad. Hemos sido extraordinariamente afortunados – o desafortunados, cómo me imagino que realmente deberíamos verlo.

Mira a Frank Longbottom y a Rose Maguire. Los dos están enamorados, pero no creo que sean almas gemelas. No sé que es, pero no siento la chispa que había entre mis padres, la que Remus compara con Sirius. Aun así, están comprometidos, ¿no es así? Ellos se van a casar y tendrán una familia y vivirán sus vidas con alguien a quien aman. Y quizá ellos no estén juntos para siempre. Podrían divorciarse, o uno podría irse y tener un romance con alguien más, o una interminable hilera de romances con una interminable línea de algunos – ¡Ah! ¡Eso fue casi una sonrisa! – Ellos podrían separarse en el futuro, pero hasta ese momento serán tan felices como puedan serlo, y eso será suficiente para ellos.

Cariño, estoy segura que aquellos que conocen la perfección de un alma gemela pueden llevar todo hasta encontrar difícil continuar con la vida solos y enamorarse, pero verás, Jamie... el punto que estoy tratando de hacer es...

Oh, no lo sé. Estoy siendo egoísta y lo siento, pero tu debes entender que cuando un verdadero amante quiere que el objeto de su afecto sea feliz, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no hiciste escándalo cuando Remus te dijo que él quería estar con Sirius. Lo amas, Jamie, con cada átomo de tu ser, y tú si perteneces a él, pero él no te pertenece a ti. Es lo mismo entre nosotros. Creo que tu eres mío. Te amo. Sé que nunca te haré lo suficientemente feliz, pero te amo más allá del poder del habla y las palabras, y si hay incluso la más leve oportunidad de que seas feliz conmigo, aunque no seamos almas gemelas, entonces deberíamos tomarla.

Te amo. No haré preguntas y no espero promesas. No te pediré declaraciones de amor eterno. Las veces en que llegues a casa tarde con alcohol en tu aliento y labial rosa coral en el cuello de tu camisa o el olor de otra loción de hombre se pegue a tus ropas, veré hacia otro lado hasta que te laves los dientes y te cambies para dormir. Y si alguna vez dices otro nombre cuando deberías estar gritando Lily, sólo te sostendré más fuerte. Bajaré tu cara para que tu frente descanse en la mía y pueda ver en los ojos zafiro que han perseguido mis sueños desde que nos conocimos, y cuando las lágrimas se formen y caigan en mi rostro, las aceptaré y besaré el rastro de tus mejillas y tomaré tanto de tu pena palpitante dentro de mi como me sea posible, porque cariño, lastima tanto respirar sin ti que el dolor es una bendición.

Nunca será perfecto, pero creo que puedo hacerte sonreír. ¿Y no crees que eso podría ser suficiente?

_~*~_

_El amor que perdiste con su piel tan suave es libre con el viento en su cabello miel... Siento miedo de decir tu nombre. Amo tu voz y tu danza loca. Escucho tus palabras y conozco tu dolor, tu cabeza en tus manos y sus besos en los labios de otro, tus ojos en el suelo y el mundo girando para siempre, dormido en la arena con el océano lavándote..._

~*~


End file.
